


Top Material?

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Handcuffs, Harry insulted Louis, I Need Help With Tagging, I honestly have no idea what to tag, I suck at tags, Its Late So..., Liam's scared of scary movies too!, Lights Out Movie, Louis Usually Tops, M/M, Rainbow Colored Vibrator, Scared! Harry, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Louis says Harry isn't top material. Orrrr"Fuck. You." Harry gritted out between clenched teeth, absolutely horrified."You wish," Louis snorted causing Harry to look at him."Meaning?""You aren't top material sweet cheeks," Louis said squeezing Harrys little chubby cheeks causing him to gasp."Am so! I can be dominant," he said pouting."Sure you can love," Louis said turning back around to finish watching the movie.





	

**Top Material?**

　

"... it's new and it's in theaters tonight!" Louis squealed. Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

 

"Yeah sure love. We can go see it," he said looking back down to his book while Louis continued to ramble on about some movie they were gonnna see tonight.

　

#_#

　

"We're going to see what?!" Harry squeaked out looking at the title of the movie that was playing.

 

"Lights Out?" Louis said making it sound more like a question.

 

"B-but this is a-a scary movie!"

 

"I know," Louis chuckled "that's why I wanted to see it."

 

"Couldn't you have gotten like, I don't know, Liam to come see it?!"

 

"Everyone know's that Liam is terrified of horror movies," Louis said rolling his eyes.

 

"So am I!" Harry squawked.

 

"Oh come on, Haz! It'll be fine," Louis said before paying for their tickets. Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"C'mon scaredy cat," Louis giggled, pulling Harry into the right room.

　

#_#

　

Harry tried. He really did but he couldn't help his reactions. Every time that scary music played he would grab Louis' hand and squeeze because he knew, he knew!, something scary was about to happen. And still he jumped.

 

"It's just a movie," Louis cooed rubbing Harry's back.

 

"Fuck. You." Harry gritted out between clenched teeth, absolutely horrified.

 

"You wish," Louis snorted causing Harry to look at him.

 

"Meaning?"

 

"You aren't top material sweet cheeks," Louis said squeezing Harrys little chubby cheeks causing him to gasp.

 

"Am so! I can be dominant," he said pouting.

 

"Sure you can love," Louis said turning back around to finish watching the movie.

 

And that is what Harry focused on during the remainder of the movie. He didn't even flinch when the next person saw the little girl.

　

#_#

　

When they arrived back home Harry went straight upstairs to start preparing his "plan".

 

"Want a cuppa?" Louis asked hanging his coat. Harry yelled out a 'no' before closing the door to their room.

　

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

　

"Haz? I made you a cup of tea just in case you changed your mind," Louis said opening the door and turning on the light "are you sure you're al-"

 

The words got caught in his throat because suddenly his back was against the wall.

 

"Haz?"

 

"Set the tea down," Harry growled in his ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

 

"Y-yeah okay," Louis stuttered, pratically running to set the cup down. He turned around and almost collided with Harry.

 

"Strip while I go and get something," he demanded turning around "you better be naked by the time I get back."

 

Louis had never gotten undressed so fast in his life. He contemplated whether or not to lay down on the bed. He finally decided not to since Harry didn't tell him to.

 

"Ah I see that you've done what I told you," Harry comented walking back into the room, hands behind his back "good boy."

 

Louis tried really hard to not blush.

 

"Lay down," Harry comanded "and close your eyes." Louis did as he was told. He couldn't see, but he could hear and sense Harry.

 

"I'm gonna put a blindfold on you," Harry whispered before slipping the soft material over Louis' head.

 

"Okay?" Harry asked making Louis smile.

 

"Perfect." Louis then heard the rattle of metal.

 

"I'm also gonna cuff you to the bed, is that alright?" Louis' breathing sped up.

 

"Y-yeah," he whispered, his heart rate increasing. Harry softly picked Louis' hands up and put the cuffs around them and through the headboard railing.

 

"Okay?" he asked once again.

 

"I'm okay with anything," Louis said smiling softly puckering his lips, relaxing when he feels Harrys soft cushiony ones against his own.

 

"Okay," Harry muttered. He stood up to remove his own clothes and to grab the third item he had grabbed from their "play" room. It was a rainbow colored vibrator that was approximately 7 inches long and about 3 inches wide. No where near Harry's dick size but it'd do. For now.

 

"Gonna open you up," he said kissing and biting along Louis' thighs while lubing his fingers up at the same time. He felt Louis' body tighten up and then relax when he touched his rim with his pointer finger.

 

He slowly inched his finger inside, wiggling it around so Louis could get used to the intrusion.

 

"Ah," Louis sighed, loving the feeling of having something inside him.

 

"Good?"

 

"Great." Harry waited a second before slowly sliding his second finger in, scissoring them open. He wiggled them around, finally finding what he had been looking for. Louis' prostate.

 

"Fuck!" Luke exclaimed his whole body arching up in pleasure. Harry grinned and continued rubbing Louis prostate.

 

"Harry. Harry. Harry." Louis chanted. Harry figured he had been stretched enough so he pulled his fingers out and started lubing up the vibrator.

 

"Harry what're you d- oh," Louis moaned as he felt the vibrations right against his prostate. All he could feel, think, and sense was Harry. It seemed as if Harry was every where.

 

"Haz," he groaned "need you. Need your cock. Please, please, please."

 

Harry smirked as he turned up the volume on the vibrator. He loved submissive Louis, and he just had to tell him so.

 

"I love how fucking submissive you are, Lou," he muttered leaning down to lick the shell of the writhing boys ear.

 

"Shit," Louis moaned, panting.

 

"Wanna see you like this forever baby."

 

"Yeah yeah yeah," Louis chanted his body shaking "need you now Haz. Gonna cum."

 

Harry quickly pulled the vibrator out of Louis and un-cuffed him from the bed. He loved having Louis mark up his body with scratches and he wanted to be inside of him when the shaking boy came. He quickly lubed up and lined himself with Louis' entrance. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

 

Louis whined and clawed at Harry's back. He was so close. Both of them were. Harry from the sounds Louis was making and Louis from the pleasure he was recieving. It only took a few thrusts, and tugs to Louis' cock for the smaller boy to be cuming. His hole tightening around Harry tight enough for the younger boy to see stars. Two thrusts later Harry was gasping Louis' name as he came buried deep inside Louis.

 

He pulled out and dropped down next to Louis.

 

"Thought I wasn't top material?" he asked smirking as he watched the uneven rise and fall of Louis' chest.

 

"Shut up," Louis grumbled laying his head on Harry's chest "love you froggie."

 

"Love you too meanie," Harry said pulling his famous "froggie" face that he did when he was extremely happy. He fell asleep curled up with the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Its late so... Super sorry guys. Is my smut any good? Yes? No? Any comments are welcome. Even the bad. Criticism is welcomed! Love youuuuuu <3


End file.
